Tumblr Prompt Fics
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: (FIVE) He would lure in guys and girls to buy him drinks and dance the night away, trying to forget everything. It was never supposed to go any further than that. Drugged!Kaito Collection of miscellaneous tumblr prompt fics I've been doing. Mostly Kaito angst. Ratings will go up.
1. Mask

**If you've read Black Feather, this might sound a bit familiar. Prompted by Anon.**

 **Warning: Language**

He couldn't breathe. Something in his mind just couldn't comprehend the scene before his very eyes. He shut down.

Because it can't be.

He shuddered and closed his eyes, fists trembling and twitching at his sides. His grip on the black gem tightened.

It can't be.

The black phantom had not said a word since he appeared out of thin air.

Why? Why won't he speak?

Inwardly, he hoped the man wouldn't speak. He didn't want to hear it. The possibility-

The possibility of it being Kuroba Toichi's gentle, deep voice.

His dad's kind voice.

The voice he hadn't heard in eight years. The voice that still haunts him every time he pulls a goddamn heist. The voice that constantly calls him ' **worthless** ' and ' **disappointment** ' in his mind every time he failed to find Pandora.

"Hand the gem over, Kid!" Snake's disgusting growl sounded over the hurricane of panicked thoughts in his mind.

 _Stop…stop yelling at me._

He watched Corbeau turn to look at the organization members. Kid gazed unblinkingly at the other phantom's slightly tanned skin.

 _Oh…so that it….it's…a mask?_

His face ached as his lips curled slightly into a small smile.

 _It's only a mask…right? It's not…it's not-_

As Corbeau stared on, distracted, Kid reached forward with a shaking arm. His quivering fingers landed on the phantom's cheek, expecting ( _praying_ ) for the rubbery latex feeling of a disguise mask.

He's not…

He's gulping, sweat dripping from his fringe.

His muscles twitch as he pulled at the face.

 **He's not dad.**

It didn't tear away.

It wasn't rubbery, thin or _fake_.

It was soft and warm. It was **flesh**.

"H-hah, no…no" A breathless laugh escapes his still-grinning lips.

"No.." He reiterated his denial, letting go of the real face. The crow had turned away from the gunmen the moment the gloved hand touched his cheek. Corbeau stared into Kid's teary- _hah…when had he dropped the poker face?-_ eyes and didn't speak.

 _Say something, you fucking bastard._ Ire and betrayal crashed through Kid's mind in waves as he gritted his teeth and backed away. He ignored the danger that lied in front of him and let the shameful tears fall.

 _Where have you been all these years?_


	2. Black

**Prompt: Aoko and Kaito 37- Meeting in prison au**

 **(Going with my Black Organization Kaito universe)**

 **Warning: Language**

Her dad was going to kill her. Aoko stared at her knees as she made the grim conclusion.

 _Well…_ She looked up briefly, eyes filled with apprehension- _if she didn't get killed here first._

"Lemme out, I didn't do anythin' wrong! That asshole started it!"

She could hear Keiko's loud yelling from the other waiting cell. Groaning, she buried her head in her hands.

Maybe going out with a violent drunk like Keiko hadn't been such a great idea.

Keiko had wanted to celebrate Aoko's 20th birthday at a well-known bar, but she had a tendency to pick fights with every moving thing in sight when intoxicated. It had taken only thirty minutes for the bartender to call the cops on them. And now she was waiting for them to call her dad to bail her out. They had separated Keiko into an adjacent holding cell, worried that they would somehow collaborate to make a great escape.

She sighed and leaned back against the wall. Her dad would not be happy at all.

Guilt built up in her chest as she imagined the disappointed expression that would indubitably appear on her dad's face.

He was a busy man, she knew that. She has come home to an empty house nearly every night for the past four years.

Nothing has been the same since Kid's reappearance four years ago.

Since Kaitou Kid appeared and gouged out her dad's eye with a sadistic glint in his covered eye.

"Hey there, chickie. What's a nice gal like you doin' heree?"

She flinched and batted away the filthy hand that landed on hers. She looked up with a glare.

Right, she was currently in a holding cell at the nearby precinct.

A holding cell full of questionable creeps.

"Don't touch me." She hissed lowly and tried to scoot away. She regretted wearing the showy birthday dress she had gotten as a present from Akako. The designs that showed off her body would've been eye-catching in a different setting. But here, it made her feel like a piece of meat in a cage of rats.

The man- _old, smelly, perverted_ -that was leering at her legs did not budge from where he sat on the floor. She unconsciously squeezed her legs together, hands yanking on the edge of her dress as far as she could.

"Come on, lil' lady. You're in a jail cell. The only reason a gal like you would be here's cuz you were whorin' yourself out there in the streets, amirite? So why don't cha just make it easier for meh and-"

She leaped out of her seat, ready to slug the bastard across the face. - _How_ _ **dare**_ _he?_ She was seething with rage.

A hand grabbed her wrist before her fist reached the man's cheek.

Eh? She turned her head to stare at the owner of the interjecting appendage.

 _Violet eyes._

 **Kaito.**

She blinked away the brief image of her childhood friend. _No…Kaito is…._

It can't be, she mentally willed away her tears. Her childhood friend was dead.

Dead like the rest of his family. Burned away during that hell night.

"Wha-" The old man fell back on his ass, stunned by the sudden turn of events.

"Ne, how about you leave her alone, you old geezer?" The voice that came from the person-man? teen? He sounded so young- was familiar yet a stranger's.

"Y-you lil' punk-" The old man lunged forward with surprise speed and Aoko was shocked for a moment, unable to move.

 ** _Wham_**

She watched the creep fly back and collapse on the ground within seconds.

 _W-what?_ She turned to look at her savior. He had his leg outstretched in a sharp kick stance, violet eyes glimmering in the dim lighting.

There was a pause. Silence reigned inside the holding cell. The only noise came from the old geezer's soft whines of pain as he rolled around the cell floor, cradling his nose.

"W-what happened here!?" The officer that had been dozing at the front desk scrambled to peer into the cell with wide eyes.

"Keiji-san, this creep was trying to attack this young miss." The man turned to tell the officer with a bright smile.

"H-he attacked her?"

"Yup you guys all saw, right?" He turned to address the other figures in the cell. Intimidated, they all nodded affirmatively.

"A-ah I see. A-alright, we'll take care of it, Hato-san. Please don't attack other citizens like that!" The officer looked exasperated as he called for more officers to the scene.

"Ehh? But scum like this deserve to be punished." The easy manner that the youth assumed as he uttered such harsh words made Aoko's stomach churn.

"Like you're any better. You're stuck in here too." She muttered and averted her eyes when the violet ones flickered to glance at her.

"That's pretty ironic coming from someone in the same predicament as me, miss." He chuckled and she scowled.

"I'm here because of a mistake. My father will be here to get me out any second now!" She yanked her arm out of his grip, rubbing her sore wrists with a glare. She momentarily swallowed her previous guilt and wished her father would arrive soon. She didn't like this place at all.

"Well, I'm here because of a mistake as well, my guardian will be here any moment as well."

A few officers appeared to open the cell door. Light poured into the cell as the officers entered to take away the fallen man.

The first thing Aoko noticed was the scar.

It ran from corner of his right eye to the edge of his left cheek. Darkened with time, the blemish on the pale skin was striking and mesmerizing. She couldn't look away.

"Take a picture, darling. It lasts longer." He grinned and she blinked away her trance.

"Jerk." She scowled and moved away. She shouldn't let herself get distracted. This was a jail cell, there's no telling what kind of thug this guy was.

"That's a bit harsh, considering I just saved your life." He sighed and sat down on the bench.

"I didn't need your help! I was going to punch that creep in the face!"

"And what do you think might've happened if he punched back, miss? This isn't the ideal place to start a fight. It's best if an _innocent little girl_ like you avoid these things."

"What do you know?" Her lips quivered as she stood her ground. What did he know about her? He didn't know what she went through. He didn't know how she felt when she got that phone call about her father being put into the hospital by Kid. By the new Kid who killed without remorse. He didn't know how her heart breaks each time she sees the haunted look in her father's eyes when another officer is killed. He didn't know how much the new Kaitou Kid changed her and her father's lives.

He didn't know how much she cried when Kaito and his family died in the fire.

She only realized that tears were streaming down her face when the man held out a handkerchief.

"My apologies, that was insensitive of me." He said softly, giving her a small smile.

She sniffed and accepted the cloth with a mumbled thanks.

"Hato-san! Your guardian is here!" The officer from before called, fumbling with his keys as he tried to open the door lock. Aoko caught a glimpse of long silver hair and black.

"Ah, it seems like my guardian is here." The man smiled and gave her a small nod. He turned to leave.

"Ah wait, your handkerchief!" She stumbled forward, hands outstretched.

"Keep it, as an apology for my brash actions." He smiled again and she bit her lips. Her question was still floating around in her head.

"Wait…please…"

He stopped walking.

"H-have….have we…have we met before?" She whispered.

 **.**

She heard him let out a breathless laugh.

"Perhaps, in my previous life." He whispered back.

Then he was gone.

She stared down at the black handkerchief in her hands.

A red clover was sown on the corner.

 _Kuroba_


	3. Shakespeare

**Prompt: ShinKai- Teacher/Student AU**

"Every single paper, Kuroba. Don't cut corners." Kudo Shinichi scowled from where he sat at his desk, holding an ice pack to the back of his head.

"Sensei, calling me my name without honorifics? You're making me blush~" The teen held his cheeks, faking a dramatic swoon.

"My apologies, Kuroba-kun." The teacher twitched as he forced a smile on his face. "I'm not feeling particularly hospitable considering this is my free time and I have to spend it here supervising you."

"Orrrr you could just let me off the hook, Kudo-sensei." Kaito smiled innocently as he picked up another two sheets, stapling them together.

"After what you did in class? Not a chance." He scoffed and shifted the ice pack, wincing as his head throbbed.

"Then you only have yourself to blame for keeping me here for detention. Ah~ alone after school with a teacher, my heart is going dokidoki~"

Shinichi frowned and didn't honor the flirtatious line with a response. Instead, he groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Sensei?" The boy's voice lost the joking tone and he peered over the pile of papers to look at his teacher. Perhaps Kudo was actually doing much worse than he had assumed? A concussion perhaps?

"Why did you do that, Kuroba-kun?"

The boy stayed quiet, choosing to concentrate on stapling papers instead.

"You weren't suppose to get hurt, sensei. I miscalculated." Kaito mumbled, averting his eyes. This meant he would need to recalculate the distance as well as review his physics textbook a few more times.

He had screwed up. He clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. Someone got hurt.

 _Failure._

"Kuroba-kun?"

"Eh?" He blinked and started, recalling that there was another person present. He cleared his throat to rid himself of dark thoughts.

"Ah, that's because your classes are too boring, sensei~"

"Pardon?" Another twitch.

Kaito let out a sigh and twirled the stapler in his nimble hands.

"I mean, this is english literature class! Macbeth! Othello! Coriolanus! You have no sense of style, Kudo-sensei."

"I'm not quite catching on, Kuroba-kun." Shinichi raised a puzzled eyebrow, staring at his lesson plans in confusion. Was there something wrong with his teaching? The wrong type of books? Should he go back to Sherlock Holmes books?

"Sensei, don't you dare think about teaching Sherlock again. I still have nightmares of your creepy fanboy face from last year."

Shinichi started with a flush, glaring at his grinning student.

"I believe Conan Doyle's books are the true traditional works of English literatu-" He began to defend his hero.

"Sensei, you have that creepy look on your face again." Kaito snickered and Shinichi coughed, suddenly finding the floor much more interesting.

"What I meant to say was, you're not teaching plays correctly." The student sighed and slid out of his chair, making his way to the book shelf.

"I ask you to do some reading at home and then we discuss the pages in class. I don't see how that isn't effective."

"Have you seen the back half of the classroom? They have the pages imprinted on their faces from sleeping in their books." Kaito rolled his eyes and pulled out a screenplay.

"You can't ask students to read Shakespeare by themselves, sensei. It's hard enough to understand in English as it is. The Japanese translation we're reading are pretty difficult too." He flipped through the pages with tender care, his fingers tracing each word with a delicate air of fondness.

"I…I suppose that's true." Shinichi had never really noticed, given that he had read the plays many times.

"Mou, you're pretty oblivious for a teacher." Kaito snickered and stopped at the page he was searching for.

"Why don't you have us read it in class?"

"Eh?" Shinichi blinked, glancing up from the worksheets that littered his desk. Kaito gestured for his teacher to stay quiet. He looked down at the book and let his eyes flutter shut.

He cleared his throat and opened them again.

There was an unfamiliar coldness in those violet eyes that made Shinichi shudder. They were sharp and unforgiving yet they held a spark of undeniable passion.

 _"You common cry of curs! whose breath I hate  
As reek o' the rotten fens, whose loves I prize  
As the dead carcasses of unburied men  
That do corrupt my air, __**I banish you;**_ _"_

The last sentence was hissed out in a ragged voice, filling the classroom with the wrath of a dictator. The Roman general did not leave room for retort as he cursed out the audience before him. Shinichi couldn't help but feel a tinge of intimidation.

 _"And here remain with your uncertainty!  
Let every feeble rumour shake your hearts!  
Your enemies, with nodding of their plumes,  
Fan you into despair! Have the power still  
To banish your defenders; till at length  
Your ignorance, which finds not till it feels,  
Making not reservation of yourselves,  
Still your own foes, deliver you as most  
Abated captives to some nation  
That won you without blows! Despising,  
For you, the city, thus I turn my back:  
There is a world elsewhere."_

Sweat dripped down the teacher's forehead when the monologue ended.

 _Amazing._

That was the only coherent thought running through his mind. Hell, it was rare for his mind to stop working completely. However, the moment the teen had started acting, he couldn't help but hang onto every single word uttered from his mouth, mesmerized. The difference was glaringly obvious. He had never felt such emotions reading the play alone.

"Are you trying to catch flies, sensei? Sooner or later one will dive in if you don't close your mouth."

"Kuroba-kun, that was…wow." He closed his jaw with a click and blinked owlishly at his student. The chilling eyes had regained their warmth; it was like staring at a completely different person.

"I'm not president of the drama club for nothing." Kaito grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Drama club…Suzuki's in charge of that, isn't she?"

"Yup, Suzuki-sensei is a sucker for the cheesy romantic ones. We never get to do the juicy stuff." Kaito sighed and glanced at the playbook longingly.

"Coriolanus huh…."

"It's one of my favorite ones."

"That's strange, not one of Shakespeare's well-known ones. What do you think of Coriolanus as a character?" He asked, curious. The teen took a moment to mull over the question.

"Caius Marcius was a man controlled by his temper. He is not an easy character to sympathize with but he was an honorable man to the death. I enjoy the play."

"Macbeth, Othello, Coriolanus….you seem to like the tragic ones, Kuroba-kun" Shinichi observed out loud.

"They're much more interesting in terms of characters. The soliloquies and monologues are very powerful."

"Much Ado About Nothing and Taming of the Shrew are pretty witty in terms of puns." Shinichi argued, looking through the bookshelf, Kaito hummed in agreement.

"So sensei, what did you think of my reading?" He smiled at his teacher, eager to hear commentary.

"It was…energetic…different…"

"More interesting?" Kaito smirked triumphantly.

"…Yes." Shinichi admitted with a sigh, rubbing his sore head.

"See sensei if we read the play in class, more people will stay awake! They can participate and actually hear the lines the way they're suppose to be heard. Everyone will love it. I guarantee 110% success!" He gave Shinichi a thumbs up, making him snort.

"We'll see, Kuroba-kun, we'll see."

The bell rang, making them both perk up.

"Whup, looks like I'm done for the day." Kaito cheered and ran to grab his bag.

"Oi, you've barely stapled half of them!" Shinchi pointed to the pile of papers with a scowl.

"But I just saved your job as a teacher, sensei. You should be bowing down and revering me as Kaito-sama!"

"You're making this a much bigger deal than it should be, Kuroba-kun." He rubbed his eyes in exasperation.

"But thanks, Kuroba-kun. I'll take your idea into consideration." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"How about you repay me with a kiss~?"

"I'm engaged, Kuroba." He immediately deadpanned, flashing his ring in front of the boy's face.

"Yeah yeah, to Mouri-sensei. We all know. Making lovey dovey eyes at each other all the time, ew. Get a room." He cackled as his young teacher started to sputter in protest.

"Ne, Mouri-sensei is a PE teacher and you're an english teacher. You're like complete opposites! Are you the damsel in distress all the time? Or are you her punching bag?"

"Kuroba-kun, how about I just tell Mouri-sensei about how you shot a rocket at my head and gave me a concussion? I'm sure she would love to give you an extra ten laps during physical education."

The teen paled and gulped.

"O-on second thought, look at the time. Gotta go, Kudo-sensei!" He waved and rushed out the door.

"Idiot…" Shinichi shook his head with a chuckle.

He turned to look at the book before glancing at his lesson plans again.

"Well…time to do some rewriting…"

 **(Coriolanus is my favorite Shakespeare, shh)**


	4. Jumped

**Prompt: Kaito - Jumped: character picks the wrong alley to cut through, and a mugger jumps them. But the junkie isn't content to just take their wallet…**

 **Warning: Language, violence, drugs, mild sexual harassment.**

His heart nearly leaped out of his chest when the cold metal pressed against the side of his neck.

So maybe leaving through the back alley of the adjacent building had been a stupid decision. But the cops were still out front with their searchlights. His fans were starting to scatter, going off to after parties and maybe clubs to enjoy the rest of the chilly Friday night. The twenty year old thief had donned his all-black scouting outfit, looking forward to a quick retreat and maybe getting a drink himself.

Then, a grimy hand latched onto his left arm and yanked him up against a wall before he had time to decide which club to hit up.

His other hand twitched and he stared down at the ground. Two smoke bombs in his left sleeve, card gun fastened around his right bicep, one smoke pellet in his hat (easily accessible with a specific way of tilting his head).

But the gun against his neck….

He had been too careless. The heist had ended and he had let his guard down too early.

"Gimme all your money." The heavy, wet breathing misted over his nape, making him shudder uncomfortably.

He slowly raised his right arm in a sign of surrender, making sure to tremble a bit. The barrel pressed further into his skin. The guy was jumpy (the worse kind of people to possess a gun), his hands shook. There was a strange smell of medicine and plastic in the alley. He saw the syringe on the wooden crate. A drug addict. Wonderful.

" I'm 'fraid 'm broke fer now." He lowered his pitch a bit, putting a slight slur to his words. _Ease his down ease him down. Show him you're no threat, Kaito._

"N-no money? Come on, man you for real? Nothin'?" He heard the edge of annoyance and forced himself to not tense up. The moment the hand holding the gun relaxes, he'll make his move.

"Well, shit man der nuthin' I can do 'bout it. Wish I had some cash too." He casually drawled out, trying to turn his head to face the attacker.

The hand on his left wrist tightened and the assaulter pressed him against the wall roughly with his weight. The thief let out a sharp exhale as his cheek scraped against brick.

Shut up I didn't say you could move." The growl was loud and the hands shook even more. The addict paused for a moment to ponder his next move. There was some shuffling around. The hand around his wrist disappeared for a few seconds but immediately returned before Kaito could register it leaving.

"Ah!" He let out a yelp (in his regular voice by accident) when something warm and wet slid up his neck. The gun slid down to press against his side. The trail of saliva dried in the autumn breeze, causing him to shudder again.

"W-what are you-" He tried to turn but the moment he did, chapped lips locked against his own harshly. He tasted something bitter as the dirty tongue shoved something small and round deep into his mouth and down his throat.

The forceful kiss ended and he staggered, suddenly dizzy.

Something was wrong.

"If ya have no money, the least you can do is gimme some fun, bitch."

 **!**


	5. Regret

**Prompt: Kaito- Regret:character goes seeking some danger one evening at a night club, but begins to regret it when they realize someone spiked their drink.**

 **Warnings: _Nonconsensual assault and drug triggers_ (PLEASE be careful and consider well before reading), mature themes, language, and cross-dressing.**

He had royally screwed up.

The thought passed through his mind only fleetingly before it was tossed out of the window, along with his purse and heels. He moaned as large hands grasped at his, pressing them against the mattress.

 _It had been a bad night. The heist was a bust; it was a miracle he gotten away with only a cut and a humiliated ego. After he stumbled back home, he was greeted with the sight of Aoko and her new boyfriend getting frisky against the gate of her house. That was enough reason for him to feel sick-_ _ **why are you getting sick? You guys broke up months ago**_ _\- and run into his house._

 _He had stumbled to his secret closet and pulled out the necessary items- a long, black wig, stilettos, a little red dress, makeup and other accessories._

 _Two hours later, Candy-chan was ready to forget the night at Club Disturbia._

He hissed when the brute pulled at the long tresses of the wig- _he could feel the hair clips straining._ Some part of his mind warned him that his disguise was at the verge of falling apart. However, the muddled and horny part had him fumbling at the larger male's shirt.

 _He had danced hard, melting in with the others on the sweaty dance floor. He felt no shame or humiliation here. It was a common routine whenever something went bad. He would drop everything and raid that hidden closet for the clothes and makeup he needed._

 _He'd go to bars and lure guys and girls in to buy him drinks and to dance. He would have so much fun. He felt so god damn free. He'd have fun without ever committing to anything besides the occasional make-out._

 _ **It was never supposed to go further than that.**_

"N-no!" He whimpered and reached down to stop the hand that was trailing up his thigh, reaching dangerously close to his underwear. Some part of him still understood the danger if his dress was lifted.

"Come on, darling. Why are you fighting back? You were asking for it back there, you little slut. Don't lie to me, you love this." The man chuckled and leaned down to violate his mouth again.

 _He had met this asshole on the dance floor. Feeling especially pissed off tonight, he had no regards for his usual rules. He had pressed himself close to the other man, swaying his hips to the rhythm. The guy offered to buy him a drink, and he accepted readily._

He twisted back and forth, trying to push the pervert off him. Not good not good. He had to leave. His arms and legs were twitching, too uncoordinated to move.

 _They had barely spoken for two minutes before the bastard grabbed his chin and started to slobber all over his mouth._

 _He had closed his eyes for a two seconds._

 _ **Two fucking seconds.**_

 _And he had slipped it in then._

 _He had pushed away, cursing the fucker out. This was not what he came for. He grabbed at the shot of Jäger and downed it. Might as well finish the free drink before high-tailing it out._

 _He had stood and immediately regretted it. His vision blurred and he stumbled back, gripping onto the edge of the table hard, knuckles white. Everything burned and throbbed. Gasping, he slowly sank down, pleasure running through the lower parts of his body. He would have collapsed completely if it weren't for the bastard's arms wrapping around his waist._

 _"You'll feel good soon, baby. I promise." The asshole cooed into his ear with his warm breath, making him moan wantonly. Fuck._

He threw his head back with a gasp as the dirty mouth trailed down to nip at his neck in a gentle pretense. He hated this so god damn much. He wanted to leave so badly. But why? Why was his body enjoying this so much?

He was hard and aching for contact-he wondered when the asshole would notice the small bump raising a tent in the dress.

He knew it would only take a few more minutes before he figured it out. Before he would get that shocked look on his face. Then the shock will turn into a familiar look of disgust and anger. Then….then…

His mind grew blank when he was kissed again. Sweat was dripping down his nape, his fake breasts bouncing each time he twitched.

Then he would get beat up and probably thrown away like a piece of trash.

The hands were reaching down again. They grasped at the red fabric of the dress, slowly sliding it up.

 _Ah…here it comes._ He let out a soft laugh, a grin on his face.

But it's alright. He leaned back against the pillow, a single tear trailing down his cheek.

 _It's alright._


End file.
